Friends, Lovers, Sisters, Others
by lexi12603
Summary: Emily, Naomi, and Effy all live together in Bristol. What will happen when Katie comes home from university for the summer?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know I've got quite a few stories on here but I'm working on them. =]. This is however my first skins fic so be nice…lol okay back to business. Different P.O.V's will be marked as such. Italics are thoughts, if there are italics randomly in a paragraph it's that character's thoughts. Mostly AU. Un-Beta'd**

**Summery: ****Emily, Naomi, and Effy all live together in Bristol. What will happen when Katie comes home from university for the summer?**

**Rating:**** T but may change**

**Parings:**** Emily/Naomi and Future Katie/Effy, Katie/Naomi friendship Mentions of the Effy/Freddie/Katie drama from Series 3**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Skins but if I did we'd definitely have more of the gen. 2 cast. ^.^**

**Last note (I promise) I'm not from England I'm from America. So if I mess any terms up please let me know**

**Enjoy and Thanks as always**

**~~Lexi**

**The Gang**

"Naomi love, wake up. I have to go" _she's so adorable when she's sleeping, I really don't want to wake her but Katie's coming home today and I promised I'd pick her up from the train station. I'm excited to have my sister living with me this summer. Only down fall is that Naomi and Effy don't know yet._

Emily leans down to capture the blonde's lips, and is instantaneously flipped onto her back with her now awake girlfriend on top of her.

"Nai, ugh Naomi you need to get off of me."

"Why?" the blonde asks confused.

"I have to pick Katie up from the station…remember?"

"Can't your mum get her?"

"No. Before you ask why not…."

"What? Ems can you repeat what you just said? I couldn't hear you."

"Ugh. I said…Katie is staying with us for the summer."

"ARE YOU FUCKING MENTAL!"

"Naomi don't shout you'll wake Ef."

"I don't give a fuck who I wake up. Emily we have no room. SHE'Dhave to share with Effy."

"That won't be so bad. They should get along just fine. Yeah?"

"As long as Effy stays away from shrooms and rocks."_ This should be interesting. Effy 'all knowing' Stonem and Katie 'Fucking' Fitch sharing a room for the series._

"Yeah."

The girls finish getting ready for the day and go down stairs to find Effy sitting at the table having breakfast. Emily dashes out the door being 10 minutes late to meet her twin.

"Ah, morning Ef."

"Morning…Where is she off to so quickly?"

"She's gettin Katie from the station."

"Oh" _Hmm…I wonder how Miss Katie is doing…NO! I can't think like that. I'm good friends with her sister and Naomi. I just hope I don't run into her when she's in town, though I'm sure she and Emily will be inseperable._

After a long pause Effy asks, " Do you two even TRY to keep it down?"

Naomi turns a bright scarlet as she begins to laugh. "Sorry, not my fault Emsie's a screamer."

"Sure Cambell sure….What's wrong? What is it you need to tell me?"

"How did you kn- Oh right I forgot I live with Elizabeth Stonem 'Psychic Extordinare'."

"Stop being an arse. What's up?"

Naomi sighs _Well here it goes. _"Please be alright with this…"

"Alright with wha-"

"Katie is living with us for the summer."

"Oh. Well. SHIT!"

"That's not all…you two have to share a room."

"Naomi, remember when I said that I loved some one I really shouldn't last year…"

"Yeah…Why?"

"Who did you think I was talking about"

"Cook or Freddie."

"No…Cook's a wanker and Fred's…well I don't think I ever loved him the way I love this person."

"Who is he? Do I know him?"

"Yeah you know'em…it's Katie."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah…I love her Naoms.

"But…you…Katie…rock…Gobbler's End…bloody…hospital…"

"NAOMI! SNAP OUTTA IT! You sound like JJ for fuck sake."

"Sorry…but I don't get how…How that possible? You like boys…NOT girls…Especially not KATIE 'FUCKING' Fitch."

"I don't know, bur I think it's kind of like the way you fell for Emily."

"What about Emily"

"Hey babe, welcome home Katie."

Katie stands dumbfounded to the fact that she is face to face with none other than Effy Stonem._ I can't believe that __**SHE**__ lives here. Probably try and kill me again. Grah EFFY FUCKIN STONEM!_

"Katie? You alright?"

"Wha- Yeah I'm fine…so are gonna fuckin like party or what?"

"Sure…Naoms and I'll go get everything…please try to keep this one small."

"Fine." Katie sighs

Effy is giving the don't-leave-me-here-alone-with-her look as Naomi is dragged out the door by an eger Emily.

**I know it's short and the ending sucks but I promise next chapter will be longer. Unless you don't want me to continue…Any suggestions just let me know. I've got somewhat of an idea but I would love some imput. Again I'm not to good at the british terminology and slang so any help with that would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks guys,**

**~~Lexi **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back…sorry it took so long life's been crazy…not sure if this is even good but what ever…R+R?**

**A/N a scene change is in [ ] you'll see what I mean**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing related to Skins. If I did there'd be a 2nd**** generation movie in the works.**

**On with the show!**

Naomi's P.O.V

"What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean Emily?" _Shit…busted_

"When Katie and I got home you were yelling, you were paler than normal, and your eyes were popping out of your head."

_Shit now you have to tell her Naomi_. "Oh right. You're really observant y'know? I forgot that about you."

"You love me and you know it. Now out with it."

_Here it goes…_ "True. Please don't flip out …EffyisinlovewithKatie…" _fuck! fuckity fuck fuck fuck! Why did you tell Emily? She's going to go mental! _

No P.O.V

"What?"

"I said Effy is in love with your sister."

"SHE WHAT!"

Naomi cringes because of her girlfriend's shriek "Loves Katie"

"But…but….Effy…Katie….rock….Gobbler's End…bloody…hospital."

"I know. I said the same thing."

"Effy tried to kill Katie….out of love?"

"I guess so. She said it's kinda like what happened with us." Naomi said while taking her girlfriend's hand and leading her out of the store.

"I don't get it…wait…Nai do you remember what you told my in Freddie's shed during that party?"

"Of course, I meant every word of it and still do…but what does that have to do with this?"

"You said 'I've loved you since the first time that I saw you.' Effy's in love with my sister and always has been ! It all makes sense now! She clobbered Katie in the head so Freds would leave her. We all thought she wanted him…even started a relationship with'em. She just wanted him outta the way so she could peruse Kay."

Naomi realizes that Emily is right and is surprised at this newly acquired knowledge.

"You're right…completely bonkers but right."

"I know! This should be an interesting summer."

"Definitely."

**No P.O.V**

[Naomi and Emily's home]

"I'm sorry" Effy says out of the blue

"The fuck are you talking about?"

"Back in college…when I hit you over the head with the rock…I never really apologized…so I'm sorry"

"I totally deserved it. I was a bitch back then…plus that was like 2 years ago so I'm not worried about it…that is unless you're planning on doing it again" Katie said with a laugh

"NO!" Effy shot up from her seat "Katie you were and still are a good person. I was just being a twat back then. That's why I'm apologizing."

"Okay?" _something's up with her…not that _I _care. She just looks so broken. Though she doesn't look as sickly as I remember, she's quite beautiful. What the hell an I saying? I sound like a proper lezzer! Besides she tried to _kill _me! She seems like she's changed though, maybe I should just give her a chance _

After a long semi uncomfortable silence Katie broke it, "Ef? Why did you hit me back then?"

"I was stoned and thought I had wanted Freddie, and you were in the way of that. I was wrong though" Effy said plainly…_plus I knew he was in love with me and I love you and didn't want him to hurt you so I did._ She addedin her head

"What were you wrong about?"

"Wanting him the way he wanted me."

"Oh…So how've you been?"

"Fine…living with Naomi and Emily that's about it." after a short pause Effy asks "Why are you being so nice to me? You hated me in college and for good reason"

"People change and like…we have to share a room so…I figured we could try being friends."

"Sounds good to me" Effy says with a smile as she extends her hand for a shake but is dragged into a bone crushing hug from the short red head.

"Me too." Katie whispers _Why not? She wasn't that bad in college except for the rock-meets-head incident. Where the hell are Emily and Naomi?_

[Market]

"Emily, can we leave? Please?" Naomi wined

"No." Emily said plainly, and before Naomi could protest, she quickly added, "We still have things to get. Now stop wineing."

"Ugh, fine" the blonde sighed

[Emily and Naomi's home]

"Well Katie, I should probably take you to our room."

Katie felt heat rush to her core, and a familiar wetness begin to pool in her panties.

After regaining her composure Katie responded, "Sure. Hey Ef, you've grown more talkative since I last saw you. I like it."_ Shit! It sounds like I'm hitting on her. But why does that matter though? It's not like I fancy her or anything. I can't I fancy men. I'm just going through a dry spell. No big deal. I'll find a fit bloke and…take care of my problem_

"Well when you live with Naomi and Emily you learn." _Was she just hitting on me? And she did start to blush when I said 'our room' . hmmm maybe there's hope for me yet._

"Haha yeah…how've you been? Still loved up with Freds I suppose."

"I've been good, but as far as Freddie and I, that ended shortly after college."

"Wow I wasn't expecting that. Why? May I ask."

"He and I just weren't good together, besides he ran off with some girl."

"That's terrible." _Freddie is a right wanker for leaving Ef._

"Not really. Besides I love someone else."

"Oh do I know him?"

"Yeah you know'em. Ems and Naomi are home."

"Hey you two! Naoms and I got supper for all of us."

"Be right there!" Effy yelled

"Eff?"

"Yeah?"

"when I'm here don't try to smash my skull in yeah?"

"Deal. Just as long as you promise not to try and kill me in my sleep" Effy said with a wink and a bright smile. _Oh this will DEFFINATELY be and interesting holiday._

**This one's longer as promised. Hopefully I'll update you guys sooner!**

**~Lexi**


	3. author's note

Hey guys I'm so sorry for the delay but school and other things have caught up to me and I haven't been able to write at all. Hopefully I'll be back soon with plenty of updates.

Thanks so much ~Lexi


End file.
